Rising Hope, Rising Dead
by BowserJrWii
Summary: A deadly infection is rapidly spreading across the Mario World, survival is a must in these deadly times. Chacters will have to put their survival skills to the best of their ability to survive the infection. Nobody can be trusted..
1. It's Coming

**Rising Hope, Rising Dead - Chapter One - It's Coming**

The sky was grey, gulping the Mushroom Kingdom in an unnatural darkness. Peach approached the window and slightly lifted the blind to get a hint on what was happening outside. She was almost at the top floor of her castle, the safest place within the castle. She turned round and switched the TV from off to on, and a sudden breaking news image flashed on the screen. The volume was low, so she squinted her eyes and attempted to read the flowing text at the bottom of the reporters desk. It read "Stay in doors at all times, avoid using public facilities and don't let anyone enter your property. The infection is spreading, use your food wisely".

The door opened unexpectedly; Peach quickly switched the TV off. Mario entered the room, alerted. A depressed look was wrapped around his head, and whispered a quiet "it's the end". Peach broke down onto tears and clang onto the bed she was next too. The room was bright pink with a blind covering the window. A small desk was located next to the bed, accommodating a mirror and some draws full of Peach's personal belongings.  
>"It's going to be ok, we will live through this Peach, I love you" Mario said firmly but with a calm tone to his voice.<p>

Not long after, the sky began to fade darker, more...threatening. Artificial light filled the room instead. Expecting electricity to fail the castle any moment, Peach darted forward to her draws, moving things quickly as she looked for batteries and a torch. Luck was with her, she found four batteries and a torch; she placed the batteries into the torch and switched it off, knowing that it was for future use only. The lights began to flicker eerily. Jolting backwards, Peach tripped up on the leg of her bed as the lights finally gave in. Darkness instantly spread across the room.

Mario was preparing food, possibly for the upcoming events which threatens all of their life's. The zombie like infection could strike anyone, at anytime. Darkness also spread across the kitchen where Mario was, causing him to jump back in fright. He managed to prepare some canned foods for storage. Although the castle was full of darkness, Mario crept his way upstairs to where Peach was located, bring a small pack of biscuits with him. Mario slowly opened the door to Peaches room. Though they both breathed in a sudden gulp of air, as an unexpected knocking was heard from downstairs...

Authors Note: Thanks for reading this so far, this is my first fan fic. I hope you have enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review ;) chapter too coming soon.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Rising Hope, Rising Dead - Chapter Two - Unexpected Visitor**

Mario and Peach stood in fright, as the knocking continued. They both pondered about who it could be, or even what was it; either way, one of them had too see who it was. Rain suddenly began splattering across the window, and a few flashes of light beamed into the room. Mario exited the room, shaking in fear; dreading what would be on the other side of the door. Creeping down the stairs, the knock continued onwards not thinking about giving in. Approaching the door, he placed his hand onto the handle, and twisted the handle...

Bowser Junior stood there, staring into Mario's shocked face. Tears began rolling down his cheeks.  
>"I.. I.." Bowser Junior stuttered, Mario interrupted him and asked Junior to talk inside, the rain persisted to soak everything. Mario asked him what he was going to say, he replied,<br>"I am sorry I'm here, y'all don't like me an' all, but, well, my dad's dead. I.. I just don't know what to do, so I came here". Mario hesitated to reply, hearing such information put him into a freeze as he wondered if the infection killed his father off. Though he thought it would be polite to not ask Junior if this was the case, and instead wait until he is ready to speak himself. Mario led Bowser Junior through the darkness of the castle towards Peach; feeling sorry for the child's unfortunate event.

Silence was the only thing to be heard as they opened the door to Peach's room; Mario opened the door, Junior following close behind. They both entered the room, with a lot to explain. Mario went to whisper to Peach about Juniors story, as Junior stood by the door. Junior didn't know if he was welcome here, stress pumped through is body.  
>"It's ok Junior, you will be fine with us. I am sorry for your loss" Peach muttered the words, she hated saying it. Not because she doesn't like Junior, but instead if she was hurting him emotionally.<p>

Screams began howling from outside, the infection is spreading quicker, and the three of them are doing nothing about it. They all knew that something had to be done, for their life's, for their survival.

Authors Note: The second chapter of my first fan fic! Yes, no action yet, but next chapter is one too look forward too. That's where to real deal starts ;) and as always, thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.


End file.
